General Hospital
General Hospital debuted April 1, 1963. It is currently the longest running soap opera still being broadcast on television. Contract Cast as of 02/02/2018 (per ABC end credits) Recurring Cast *Ryan Carnes as Lucas Jones *Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine *Jason David as Aiden Spencer U/5 *Risa Dorken as Amy Driscoll *Sonya Eddy as Epiphany Johnson *Scarlett Fernandez as Charlotte Cassadine *Kathleen Gati as Dr. Liesl Obrecht *Carolyn Hennesy as Diane Miller *Lynn Herring as Lucy Coe *Wally Kurth as Ned Quartermaine *Michael Leone as Cameron Webber *Jon Lindstrom as Kevin Collins *Lisa LoCicero as Olivia Falconeri *Eden McCoy as Josslyn Jacks *O'Neill Monahan as Rocco Falconeri U/5 *Anthony Montgomery as Dr. Andre Maddox *Poe and Parker Palmer as Scout Cain U/5 *Haley Pullos as Molly Lansing-Davis *Tequan Richmond as TJ Ashford *Marc Samuel as Felix DuBois *Brytni Sarpy as Valerie Spencer *Ava and Grace Scarola as Avery Corinthos U/5 *Parry Shen as Brad Cooper *Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin *James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine *Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio *T.K. Weaver as Danny Morgan U/5 *Hudson West as Jake Spencer *John J. York as Mac Scorpio *Jacklyn Zeman as Bobbie Spencer U/5 - Under five lines typically are uncredited Cast Changes Production Staff Executive Producer: Frank Valentini Producers: Mary Kelly Weir, Mercer Barrows, Michelle Henry Coordinating Producer: Jennifer Whittaker-Brogdon Post Production Supervisor: Peter Fillmore Editors: Penny Pengra, Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave Associate Directors: Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave, Penny Pengra, Peter Fillmore, Dave MacLeod, Paul Glass. Stage Managers: Craig McManus, Crystal Craft Production Associates: Allison Reames, Marika Kushel, Jillian Dedote Technical Directors: Kevin Carr, Chuck Abate Casting Director: Mark Teschner, C.S.A. Production Designer: Chip Dox Costumer Designer: Shawn Reeves Original Music By: Paul S. Glass, Kurt Biederwolf Music Directors: Paul S. Glass, Dave Macleod Theme Music By: Paul S. Glass, Steven Hopkins, Jack Urbont Writing and Directing Staff Co-Head Writer: Shelly Altman and Chris Van Etten Associate Head Writers: Anna Theresa Cascio, Daniel James O'Connor Script Editor: Elizabeth Korte Script Writers: Suzanne Flynn, Janet Iacobuzio, Scott Sickles, Christopher Whitesell Directors: Larry Carpenter, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Penny Pengra, Phideaux Xavier Executive Producer and Head Writer History Executive Producers Head Writers Daytime Emmy Awards and Nominations Winners noted in bold: *Drama Series (27 Nominations/13 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1988, 1989, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, '''2013, 2015, '''2016, 2017 *Directing Team (22 Nominations/10 Wins): 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, '''2013, 2015, '''2016, 2017 *Writing Team (21 Nominations/4 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1983, 1984, 1986, 1995, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2017 *Lead Actor (35 Nominations/10 Wins) **John Beradino (1974, 1975, 1976) **Peter Hansen (1974) **Anthony Geary (1981, 1982, 1983, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2012, 2015, '''2016) **Stuart Damon (1982, 1983, 1984) **Brad Maule (1995) **Maurice Benard (1996, '''2003, 2004, 2006, 2011, 2012) **Steve Burton (2005) **Jason Thompson (2013, 2014, 2015) **Tyler Christopher (2016) *Lead Actress (25 Nominations/3 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1974, 1975) **Denise Alexander (1976) **Leslie Charleson (1980, 1982, 1983, 1995) **Finola Hughes (1990, 1991, '2016) **Genie Francis (1997) **Jacklyn Zeman (1998) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2003, 2004, 2005, 2017) **Tamara Braun (2004) **Kelly Monaco (2006) **Sarah Brown (2010) **Laura Wright ('2011, 2012, 2015, 2017) **Maura West (2015, '2016) *Supporting Actor (43 Nominations/11 Wins): **Peter Hansen ('1979) **David Lewis (1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1988) **Doug Sheehan (1982) **John Stamos (1983) **Kin Shriner (1990, 1991, 1993) **Stuart Damon (1991, 1996, 1997, 1999) **Gerald Anthony (1993) **Michael Sutton (1996) **Maurice Benard (1997) **Brad Maule (1997) **Steve Burton (1998, 2000) **Rick Hearst (2004, 2005, 2007) **Tyler Christopher (2005, 2006) **Bradford Anderson (2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014) **Jonathan Jackson (2010, 2011, 2012) **Jason Thompson (2011, 2012) **Sean Blakemore (2012, 2016) **Dominic Zamprogna (2014, 2016) **Chad Duell (2015, '2017) **Jeffrey Vincent Parise (2017) *Supporting Actress (36 Nominations/8 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1979) **Susan Brown (1979) **Jane Elliot ('1981, 1993, 2014) **Jacklyn Zeman (1981, 1995, 1997) **Robin Mattson (1983) **Loanne Bishop (1984) **Norma Connolly (1985) **Mary Jo Catlett (1990) **Lynn Herring (1990, 1992) **Sharon Wyatt (1994) **Rena Sofer (1995) **Rosalind Cash (1996) **Vanessa Marcil (1997, 1998, 2003) **Sarah Brown (2000) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2000, 2011, 2012) **Robin Christopher (2003, 2005) **Natalia Livingston (2005) **Genie Francis (2007) **Rebecca Herbst (2007, 2012) **Carolyn Hennesy (2010) **Julie Marie Berman (2013) **Kelly Sullivan (2014) **Finola Hughes (2015, 2017) **Lisa LoCicero (2015) *Younger Actor (28 Nominations/7 Wins): **Jack Wagner (1985) **Jonathan Jackson (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000) **Steve Burton (1997) **Tyler Christopher (1998) **Jacob Young (2002) **Chad Brannon (2003, 2004) **Scott Clifton (2004, 2005, 2006) **Drew Garrett (2010) **Chad Duell (2011, 2012, 2014) **Nathan Parsons (2012) **Bryan Craig (2014, 2015, 2016, 2017) **Tequan Richmond (2015, 2016, 2017) **Nicolas Bechtel (2016) *Younger Actress (26 Nominations/8 Wins): **Kimberly McCullough (1989, 1990, 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997) **Sarah Brown (1997, 1998, 1999) **Rebecca Herbst (1999) **Alicia Leigh Willis (2003, 2004) **Adrianna Leon (2005) **Julie Marie Berman (2007, 2009, 2010) **Kirsten Storms (2009) **Lexi Ainsworth (2011, 2017) **Kristen Alderson (2013, '2014, 2015) **Lindsey Morgan (2013) **Haley Pullos (2015) **Brooklyn Rae Silzer (2016) **Chloe Lanier (2017) *Guest Perfomer (4 Nominations/1 Win) **Donna Mills ('2015) **Linda Elena Tovar (2015) **Dee Wallace (2016) **Don Harvey (2017) Category:ABC Daytime Category:1963 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner